Through It All
by jay64
Summary: Future!Klaine where Kurt and Blaine get in a fight and stuff from 4x04 is brought up but don't worry it's not (really) angsty and it actually gets quite fluffy towards the end.


**Thursday's episode... I have no words. It was painful, so very painful, but I'm not calling character assassination as some people are. I don't think we know ****enough about Blaine's character at this point to judge something like that. And I still love him even if he was a great big bag of dicks. But anyway, here's a future ficlet (because Klaine WILL get over this and they WILL get married and be together forever) that references some of that stuff****.**

* * *

"It's just a stupid dinner! I don't understand why it's such a big deal!" Kurt shouted. He stomped from the living area where Blaine was into the kitchen and headed toward the fridge.

"It's not a stupid dinner," Blaine insisted as he followed him, "it's our anniversary!"

"I thought you said anniversaries were dumb because we'll be together forever so there's no need to count how long it's been."

"I only said that because you forgot it that one year!"

Kurt whipped around and froze with the iced tea half way to his lips. "I didn't forget! I just didn't want to wake you up that morning because you looked so peaceful!" Truth be told, Kurt did forget momentarily last year. Work had been crazy and he got his dates mixed up and he had called Blaine just a few hours after he got to work but he still felt awful about it.

Blaine snorted loudly and crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to respond but Kurt beat him to it.

"I thought you'd be happy for me! Do you not realize how of big of a break this is for me? That one of Isabelle's bosses asked to see my sketches _specifically_?"

"Of course I'm happy for you. I just don't get why this requires a two week trip. Couldn't you just stay until after this weekend and then go?"

Kurt huffed and took a long sip from his drink. Yes, technically, he could wait to go until next week, but this is _Paris_ for god's sake. He wanted to have as much time to explore the city as possible. "I have work to do," Kurt said waspishly. "You know, to earn the income that lets us keep this apartment."

"Yeah, _work_," Blaine responded, putting air quotes around the word.

"It's just two weeks Blaine! What are you going to do, cheat on me again?"

Just like that it felt as if all the air left the room. Blaine's eyes widened and he stumbled forward as a choked noise left his mouth. "I would- I would _never _Kurt-"

Kurt reached forward and brought Blaine to his chest. Of course he would never; he doesn't know why he said that. Three years later and Blaine still hadn't forgiven himself for the offense. Kurt cringed and rubbed a soothing hand on Blaine's lower back. "I'm sorry, that was awful, of course you would never."

"No," Blaine said with a sniffle that made Kurt's chest ache. "You have every right to say that. What I did was…"

Kurt could hear the self-hatred in Blaine's tone and he was quick to stop it. "Shh, no, stop. You did a bad thing but you're not a bad person. I've forgiven you, Blaine. I did a long time ago. Now you need to forgive yourself. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly as he lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder. He hesitated and bit his lip before asking, "Do you remember that night, after you forgave me, do you remember what we did?"

Kurt felt heat flooding south because he definitely remembers that night. Never again has he dared to be as rough or possessive as he was that night although he's wanted to. At his nod Blaine continued, "Well, if you wanted to, I'd like to do that again."

It took Kurt all of two seconds to process what he said and get his lips on Blaine. He may have forgiven the boy but that doesn't mean the thought of someone else's lips touching Blaine's doesn't make him sick. "Mine," he panted between kisses, "all mine."

"Yes, I'm yours, forever." The desperation in Blaine's voice egged Kurt on and he quickly started tugging him toward the bedroom. After throwing him on the bed, Kurt reached over to grab the lube before kissing him hard. They kissed only long enough the shed their clothes and then Kurt was slicking up his finger and shoving it in Blaine.

It was tight, so tight, and Kurt felt a twinge of worry. But if Blaine's moans were anything to go by, he was enjoying it. "Kurt, please, another," he whined. He flipped over on his stomach and lifted his ass in the air to give Kurt a better angle.

Kurt's breath caught because of the sheer pornographic position Blaine was in. Usually he'd argue that he wanted to see Blaine's face but not today. Following his instructions, Kurt inserted another finger and began moving them slowly.

"Come on Kurt, this is supposed to be rough. You're supposed to _own _me." Kurt groaned and his dick, which was already hard, started to throb. He took his free hand and stroked himself a few times to relieve some tension. If Blaine wanted him to be rough then he was going to be rough. Squeezing a bit more lube onto his fingers, Kurt added another without warning.

Blaine squirmed against the sheets and let out a wanton moan as he shoved his ass back on Kurt's fingers. He let him adjust but as soon as he had, or maybe a little before, he removed his fingers and lubed up his cock as quickly as he could. Then, without precedent, he buried himself in Blaine.

"Fuck," Blaine choked out. He kept his face on the bed but his hands reached up to grab the headboard. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips hard and began fucking into him relentlessly. His grunts and harsh breathing contrasted perfectly with Blaine's shameless moaning. Between that and the bed hitting the wall with every thrust, Kurt was sure half the building knew what they were up to.

"I bet everyone on our floor can hear us," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear without slowing down. "I bet they all know how much you want it."

"Yes, want it, I want it," Blaine mumbled somewhat incoherently.

Kurt started to laugh but a groan ripped itself from his throat as Blaine tightened around him. "God you're so gorgeous," Kurt panted. Blaine's hole was red and abused and Kurt was nowhere near done with him yet. "Nobody else gets to see you like this."

Blaine made a noise of agreement as he did the best he could to shove back and meet Kurt's thrusts. Even that guy, whose name he still doesn't know, never got to see Blaine like this. It didn't go past a few kisses which Kurt is grateful for because he hates the idea of anyone else having this. Blaine tightened up again and Kurt knew he was close.

He took one of his hands off Blaine's waist, smiling at bruise he left, and reached around to grab Blaine's cock. He stroked and pulled and twisted until it was too much and Blaine let go. "Kurt," he moaned, drawing out the word, and that's all it took for Kurt to come hard and deep inside Blaine.

They both slumped down, Kurt falling on top of Blaine, and waited until their breathing went back to normal. Once it had, Kurt pulled out which was followed by the customary hiss of discomfort. Snuggling up next to him, Kurt lifted his head to press a kiss to Blaine's nose. "I love you," he whispered, and then let out a blissful sigh.

Blaine hummed and mumbled, "I love you too." They stayed like that for a few minutes until Blaine started to move.

"Mmm no," Kurt protested, trying to pull Blaine back to him.

"I'll just be second," Blaine said as he got the rest of the way up.

Kurt sighed again but this time in annoyance and he closed his eyes as he waited for Blaine's return. He laid there, dozing off, until a small cough caused him to turn his head and reopen his eyes. He was met with Blaine's face at eye level which was strange because he wasn't on the bed with him. He sat up slowing and that's when he took in the sight before him: Blaine on his knees with a small box in his hands.

"I was going to ask you at dinner, on our anniversary, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kurt, I love you so much, so much that it hurts sometimes. Even when we're fighting I can't help but notice how cute your face looks when it's all scrunched up or how hot it is when you flare your nostrils. Every day I wake up and think that I couldn't possibly love you anymore than I already do and every day I prove myself wrong." He paused to clear his throat and Kurt took the moment to try and wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt dropped the floor, shoved Blaine down until he was on his back, and crawled up so he was straddling his waist. "Yes," he breathed before leaning down to fit his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are lovely and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the episode!**


End file.
